Le journal d'Hermione
by luwelin
Summary: 8eme année.Aprés le combat final contre les ténèbres,le monde des sorciers est déchiré.Voldemort est vaincu mais le choc de l'aprés guerre est insurmontable.Harry et Ron ont perdu un être cher .Ils retrouvent son jour
1. Une découverte bouleversante

Note des auteurs : Bonjour a tous . Nous sommes 3 amies de lycée (Babar- inHogwards, Zeeve léloula, et Luwelin) qui voulaient coécrire une fiction, et nous l'avons fait ! On a décidé d'écrire chacune une partie . Moi j'ai écrit ce prologue . Il est assez déprimant mais c'était le but . voila j'espère qu'il vous plaira .  
  
Summary: 8eme année . Après le combat final contre les ténèbres, le monde des sorciers est déchiré. Voldemort est vaincu mais le choc de l'après guerre est insurmontable. Harry et Ron ont perdu un être cher . Il décident d'oublier jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent son journal intime.  
  
Bonne lecture à tous ..  
  
¤_________________________________________________¤  
  
Le journal d'Hermione.  
  
Ca aurait fait 7 ans. 7 ans d'amitié sincère et de bons souvenirs qui s'envolent à présent. Pourquoi faut il que tout s'arrête un jour ? Pourquoi faut il que tout passe si vite ? Elle, elle était TOUT.  
  
Une larme coula le long de sa joue .Une larme remplie de tristesse et d'amertume. Il se rappela ce soir là. Il la voyait, combattant contre les ténèbres puis trébuchant et tombant de tout son long sur l'asphalte dur et glacé. Il se rappela l'avoir entendue crier. (De profundis clamo a te domine) Un cri horrible, celui d'une âme torturée. Un cri plein de terreur et de désespoir. Tétanisé, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle mourrait et il faisait rien pour empêcher ça. Comme une descente aux enfers , il vit son visage pâle comme la neige, la souffrance, le sang, son regard dépourvu de vie, la mort .  
  
Il n'avait pas été assez rapide, il ne l'avait pas sauvée.  
  
Il se souvint de son odeur encore étrangement présente, de ses longs cheveux sous la lumière du soleil, de sa voix si douce, de son rire résonnant dans les couloirs de l'école, de sa manie de toujours le reprendre ou de lui corriger ses devoirs. Il se rappela également les moments où elle le prenait dans ses bras lorsqu'il se sentait mal. Il n'a jamais pu le faire en retour. Ce soir là, il aurait voulu la consoler, la rassurer, lui dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'ils allaient se réveiller et que tout serait fini. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.  
  
Avant de mourir, allongée sur le sol, elle lui avait juste dit : « -Harry, je veux rentrer chez moi ! »  
  
Une phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre, et ces quelques mots le hanteraient toute sa vie. Il se sentait coupable. Elle était morte. Il ne l'avait pas sauvée. Elle ne reviendrait plus jamais. Plus jamais. (Jamais). (Harry ?) (Harry ?)  
  
-« Hé Harry ? Allez viens, c'est terminé .  
  
La pluie commençait à tomber sur la ville de Londres. Les nuages, gris et épais, s'accumulaient dans le ciel. L'air était lourd et chargé d'électricité. Le cimetière se vidait peu à peu. La famille, à tout jamais anéantie, était partie après la mise en terre.  
  
-Allez Harry ! Ca ne sert à rien de rester ici !  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna. Son ami d'enfance se tenait là, devant lui, s'abritant sous un grand parapluie noir.  
  
-Viens Harry ! Tu es trempé !  
  
Ron était très pâle. Il était bouleversé par tous ces évènements, on pouvait le lire dans ses yeux.  
  
Harry se retourna vers la tombe et lu l'épitaphe gravé sur la pierre : « Ici repose Hermione Granger, une enfant magnifique, une amie admirable. Elle n'est plus ici mais dans le c?ur de ceux qui l'aiment. Tu nous manqueras beaucoup. »  
  
-Oui tu me manques Hermione, murmura t il, tu nous manques tellement.  
  
Il rejoignit le rouquin sous le parapluie puis doucement il marchèrent vers King's Cross pour prendre le train qui les ramènerait à Poudlard.  
  
~*~  
  
-Tu crois qu'elle est heureuse là où elle est maintenant ? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Je l'espère ! De toute façon elle est certainement mieux là haut qu'ici !  
  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça Harry ? Le règne de Voldemort est tombé, il ne reviendra plus c'est fini !  
  
-Oui c'est fini, c'est vrai, nous l'avons vaincu ! Avoua le jeune homme. Mais à quel prix Ron ? Regarde un peu autour de toi. Des gens sont morts pendant cette guerre et d'autres en sont sortis fous. Regarde tout ceux qu'on a perdus, nos proches, nos amis ! Trop de sang à coulé et rien ne pourra effacer ça ! Rien !  
  
Ils ne dirent plus un mot jusqu'à la gare. Ils traversèrent le passage entre les voies 9 et 10. La locomotive et un wagon du Poudlard express les attendaient. Dumbledore les avait envoyé spécialement pour eux. Ils s'installèrent sur un des fauteuils et le train démarra. Ron, le visage tournée vers la fenêtre, semblait totalement désorienté. Il avait tout perdu dans cette guerre : son père, son frère Fred, Ginny avait été gravement blessée mais elle s'en était sorti. Maintenant Hermione. Ils allaient si bien ensembles, ils se complétaient parfaitement, puis elle est partie et il a perdu une moitié de lui.  
  
-Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon père, pourquoi mon frère ? Pourquoi ELLE ? Elle était si belle, pleine d'amour, intelligente, douce et.et.  
  
-Oui elle me manque aussi Ron !  
  
Le rouquin fondit en larmes. Il se tenait le visage dans les mains et se mis à trembler. Harry alla s'asseoir près de lui et le pris dans ses bras.  
  
-Là Ron, là, je suis là ne pleure plus ! Elle ne voudrait pas te voir dans cet état !  
  
-Elle était tout pour moi Harry ! TOUT ! Plus jamais elle ne me sourira, plus jamais je ne pourrai sentir son odeur, passer ma main dans ses cheveux, goûter à ses lèvres ! Plus jamais on ne se disputera comme on le faisait si bien ! Je l'aimais, elle était ma vie, mon âme, je l'aimais.  
  
-Et tu l'aimeras toujours Ron !  
  
Il pleura longtemps dans les bras d'Harry mais la fatigue l'emporta. Il dormi tout le trajet d'un long sommeil sans rêve..  
  
~*~  
  
20h00.. Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard.  
  
Dumbledore et Hagrid les accueillirent sur le quai. Ils avaient l'air triste, épuisés... Le géant salua les 2 jeunes sorciers et Dumbledore leur adressa un regard rempli de compassion. Les mots sont inutiles dans des moments pareils. La nuit tomba, amenant avec elle toutes les peurs et les angoisses qu'ils croyaient parties à jamais mais qui sont si dures à oublier. Un carrosse s'avança, tiré par 4 Sombrals. A présent, ces chevaux n'étaient invisibles pour personne. Tous pouvaient les voir. Ils s'installèrent sur les banquettes et, en silence, se dirigèrent vers le château.  
  
-Tout est si calme ici ! S'étonna Ron en entrant dans la grande salle.  
  
-Oui ! Ils sont tous partis ! Répondit Dumbledore d'une voix mélancolique. Tous partis ! Ils ont eu peur que Voldemort n'attaque le collège, ils ont eu peur de combattre et de finir comme beaucoup d'entre nous ont fini. J'ai peur que Poudlard n'accueille plus jamais d'étudiants !  
  
-Si vous verrez Professeur ! Laissez leur le temps de réaliser. Le temps de se rendre compte que tout est fini ! Dit Harry.  
  
-Oui tu as sûrement raison !  
  
-Vous avez faim ? Les elfes qui sont restés nous ont préparé un vrai festin !demanda Dumbledore d'une voix faussement joyeuse.  
  
-Ne m'en voulez pas Professeur mais je n'ai pas très faim, j'aimerai me coucher si cela ne vous dérange pas !  
  
-Moi aussi. continua Ron.  
  
-Très bien. Je comprends. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez dormir dans votre dortoir pour la dernière fois.  
  
-C'est parfait ! Merci Professeur ! Bonne nuit ! Bonne nuit Hagrid !  
  
Le géant leur répondit d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le voyage. A chaque instant, on avait l'impression qu'il allait fondre en larmes, mais non. Hagrid attendrait d'être seul dans sa cabane pour pleurer. Comme il l'avait toujours fait et comme il le ferait toujours.  
  
~*~  
  
« In aeternam »  
  
Le grand tableau bougea et ils entrèrent dans leur tour. Une fois dans leur chambre, Ron se changea sans bruit, entra dans son lit et s'endormit.  
  
Harry ne voulait pas se coucher. Trop de souvenir se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il entra dans la salle de bain et pris une douche brûlante comme si l'eau pouvait le laver de toutes ses angoisses. Il y resta un petit moment et finalement la fatigue le gagna. Il se mis sous les couvertures et s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.  
  
Le sang. Les ombres. La nuit. Un cri. HARRRY ! HERMIONE ??? OU ES TU ??? Il courrait dans le noir. Il ne savait pas où il allait. HERMIONE !!! Il trébuchait, se relevait, il n'abandonnerait pas. Il devait l'aider. Rien, il ne voyait rien. HERMIONE !!! REPOND MOI ! HERMIONE JE NE TE VOIS PAS ! HERMIONE ! Les ténèbres l'envahissait.Il ne trouvait pas son amie.  
« Je suis morte Harry ! C'est trop tard ! Tu ne m'as pas sauvé ! TU NE  
M'AS PAS SAUVE HARRY !!! » NON ! HERMIONE ! NONNNNNNNNN........  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il transpirait, il haletait. Son c?ur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues pâles.  
  
La lumière du jour, si apaisante, entrait dans la chambre. C'était un rêve. Seulement un rêve..  
  
Le jeune sorcier se leva et réveilla son ami.  
  
-Debout Ron ! C'est l'heure !  
  
-Hummmmm ! Quoi, déjà ?  
  
Le rouquin ouvrit les yeux.  
  
-Je croyais avoir fait un rêve Harry ! J'ai vu Hermione ! On était ensembles dans le parc. Tu étai là aussi ! Je croyais m'être enfin réveillé. Mais elle est morte, elle est vraiment partie Harry, n'est ce pas?  
  
-Oui Ron ! Hermione n'est plus là.  
  
Ils s'habillèrent et descendirent déjeuner.  
  
~*~  
  
10h00.  
  
-Nous allons monter dans sa chambre Professeur. Sa famille désirait récupérer ses affaires.  
  
-Oui Harry. C'est compréhensible.. Allez y. Vous pouvez monter sans crainte. J'ai annulé le sort sur l'escalier du dortoir des filles.  
  
Le jeune sorcier sourit :  
  
-Oui ! D'ailleurs on s'est fait avoir plus d'une fois avec Ron, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Il se retourna vers son ami :  
  
-Oui c'est vrai, et ça la faisait beaucoup rire !!  
  
-A tout à l'heure Professeur ! Dit Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron ouvra la porte .  
  
La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Il s'avança et alla ouvrir les volets.  
  
Quand il se retourna les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Tout dans cette chambre lui rappelait Hermione. Tout était à sa place, rien ne dépassait. Elle avait une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres qu'elle avait dû lire des dizaines de fois. Des photos d'elle et lui, ou des photos d'Harry s'animaient dans des cadres. Son lit était fait. Elle y avait posé la peluche que Ron lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire.  
  
-Ron ?  
  
Le jeune homme n'avait pas entendu Harry entrer dans la chambre.  
  
-Ca va Ron ?  
  
-Oui Harry, ça va. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque une partie de moi .  
  
-J'ai la même sensation.répondit le brun.  
  
Ils commencèrent à ranger minutieusement les affaires de la jeune fille dans des cartons. Ron s'occupait de son bureau .  
  
Harry s'affairait autour du lit. En ramassant un livre sur la table de chevet, il remarqua qu'un des coins était amovible. Il le tourna et sur le coté du meuble une petite porte secrète s'ouvrit.  
  
-Hé Ron ! Viens voir ça !  
  
Le rouquin s'approcha.  
  
Harry passa la main à travers la trappe et en sortit un petit carnet de couleur bleu.  
  
Sous le choc, ils s'assirent tout les deux sur le lit .  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est Harry ? Demanda Ron D'une voix tremblante.  
  
Le brun semblait très ému.  
  
-Je. crois que c'est son journal intime.  
  
-Tu crois qu'elle nous en voudrait si on le lisait ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas !  
  
Ils se regardèrent un long moment, perplexes.  
  
Puis après mûre réflexion, ils ouvrirent son journal à la première page ..  
  
~*~  
  
Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu . N'hésitez pas à reviewer si c'est le cas. Pour le prochain chapitre, je laisse la place à ma grande coupine Babar. A bientôt . Et n'oubliez pas !!! Petit bouton Go !!! 


	2. Le début de l'histoire

REATTENTION : réédition de ce chapitre (eh oui encore !!!! On ne se lasse jamais des fautes d'inattention, surtout en maths mais bon !!!) car Yékéya m'a fait part d'une judicieuse remarque !!! Harry et Ron ne peuvent avoir la lettre qu'a envoyé Hermione puisque justement elle l'a envoyée !!!! Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, vous comprendrez !!!

Merci à tous les nouveaux reviewers !!! Ca motive pour la suite car vous voulez la suite n'est-ce pas ?

Bisous à tous.

ATTENTION : Ce chapitre vient d'être corrigé car j'avais laissé malencontreusement des indications pour rajouter des éléments !!! C'est donc un nouveau chapitre qui s'offre à vous !! Merci de votre compréhension !!!!

Bon bah c'est à moi maintenant. Après le merveilleux chapitre que nous a fait Luwelin je sais pas ce que ça va donner, j'espère que ça vous plaira… c'est radicalement différent : différent style , différente histoire (forcément c'est la suite…) Bon bah de toute façon si vous avez aimé ou pas il y a toujours un petit bouton (GO) qui vous attend en bas de la page !!! Pour votre info perso. ce qui est en italique c'est la narration et les pensées de Ron et Harry en 7ème année et ce qui est en caractère normal c'est ce que Hhermione a écrit dans son journal !! Si ff.net a bien voulu me mettre l'italique !!!

Note des auteurs : pour l'instant, cette fic est sous le pseudo de Luwelin mais bientôt il faudra aller la chercher sur le pseudo 3ofGivemefive, pseudo commun aux trois directors de cette fic !!! Mais pour pas trop vous désorienter car on prend soin de nos lecteurs et rewievers, on a décidé de la laisser quelques temps sous le pseudo de Luwelin !!!

[rajouter merci au traducteur pour le premier tome car on reprend des phrases]

Réponses aux Rewievers : merci à tous nos gentils rewievers qui m'ont encouragée à écrire plus vite ce deuxième chapitre. Ces gentils messages nous ont fait chaud au cœur !! Merci merci merci.

Gaeriel Jedusor : Luwelin est très flattée par ce que tu nous as écrit… Merci merci !!!

Mais est-ce que ça va aussi bien continu ?

Leslie (cola.cherry@caramail.com) : Merci ! Merci [les auteurs s'avancent sur le devant de la scène en saluant le public des lecteurs et en poussant Luwelin devant car c'est à elle que revient tout le mérite de ce prologue !!!] Voici la suite…. J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le prologue de Luwelin !!!

Lucy Kinkirk : Ahah qui a dit que les auteurs n'étaient pas des personnes cruelles, perfides sournoises …. Tu sauras ce qu'il y a dans ce journal si tu lis ce premier chapitre, mais ce n'est que le début !! Merci. Merci.

Kreo vs sac d'os : je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi, il manque la suite !!! Donc la voil !!! Merci.

Océane la malicieuse : merci pour tes gentilles paroles. Ravies que ça t'ait plu !!! mais est-ce que la suite te plaira aussi ? 

Arana : merci, merci. La voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira aussi !!!

Bonne Lecture.

*************

_Puis après mûre réflexion, ils ouvrirent son journal à la première page. _

_Harry déglutit avec difficult : l'émotion lui nouait la gorge. A la vue de la fine écriture de sa meilleure amie, des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue, commencèrent à inonder ses joues. Après un rapide coup d'œil à Ron, il vit qu'il en était de même pour lui. Il essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche et lut la première page à voix haute, pour Ron, pour Hermione, pour tous ceux qu'elle avait connue, pour tous ceux qui étaient partis, pour lui rendre hommage. _

Journal d'Hermione Granger

Commencé le 18 Juillet 1991.

_Harry tourna précautionneusement la première page, comme pour préserver ce merveilleux trésor.  _

Jeudi 18 Juillet 1991, à la maison, 21h35.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Aujourd'hui j'ai appris une grande nouvelle et je suis impatiente de te dire tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais pour cela, il faut tout d'abord que je te raconte tout depuis le début. Il se peut que tu trouves cette histoire assez longue mais elle est nécessaire sinon tu ne comprendrais pas.

Ce matin, avec ma tante Eugénie et ma cousine Victoria qui sont en vacances à la maison depuis une semaine, nous avons décidées d'aller se promener à Londres. Papa et Maman n'ont pas pu nous accompagner car ils avaient des patients à soigner.

Ah mais c'est vrai que tu ne les connais pas !!

Je vais te les présenter : mon Papa s'appelle Andrew Granger et ma Maman Mary-Sue Granger, ils sont dentistes et ce sont les plus gentils parents du monde entier. 

Moi je suis Hermione Granger, je suis née à Londres le 12 Juin 1980, et pour l'instant j'ai 11 ans. 

Tatie Nini ou Eugénie, c'est la sœur à Papa. Victoria, sa fille, a un an de moins que moi mais on s'entend très bien, elle est très gentille bien qu'ayant toujours un air triste et parfois des caprices. Son papa, donc le mari de Tatie Nini n'habite plus avec elles, donc ce n'est plus le mari d'Eugénie mais c'est toujours le papa de Vicky. Tatie et lui ne s'aimaient plus et se disputaient tout le temps alors ils ont décidé de divorcer. Ca c'est que m'a dit Maman, mais moi je crois qu'il est parti car il avait une autre femme dans une autre maison et que Tatie l'a jeté dehors car il était infidèle et buvait tout le temps. Mais bon nos histoires de famille ce n'est pas trop intéressant alors je continues mon récit de la journée.

Donc nous sommes allées toutes les trois à Londres et là-bas, nous avons fait les magasins, regardé les vitrines, les pigeons, les piétons, Big Ben, et tout ce qu'il y a à voir à Londres. Vers la fin de la journée, Tatie Ninie nous a acheté une glace. Délicieuse !! J'avais pris goût framboise, j'adore ce parfum, Victoria Citron-citron vert, et Eugénie Vanille-Fraise. 

Pour les manger, nous sommes allées nous asseoir sur un banc du jardin public et là nous avons discuté du collège où j'allais entré début Septembre. Mes parents ont longtemps hésité avant de m'inscrire au collège de quartier : ils voulaient que j'aille au collège privé mais moi je voulais rester avec mes copines Elisa et Sarah. Le collège ça sera beaucoup plus intéressant que les petites classes : c'était trop facile. 

D'ailleurs l'école sera toujours trop facile pour moi car j'apprend tout en avance en lisant beaucoup de livres, je suis une grande exploratrice des mondes littéraires. Résultat : j'étais toujours la première de la classe et je compte bien rester à cette place.

_Sacrée Hermione, tu n'as donc pas chang ! _

_Harry et Ron se regardèrent et pensèrent exactement à la même chose en même temps : ils revoyaient Hermione, le nez plongé dans une pile de bouquins indéchiffrables, sauf pour elle, pour préparer le cours de potions, de défenses contre les forces du Mal, de métamorphose ou d'arithmancie, qu'ils auraient dans 3 mois. _

_Hermione toujours prête à les aider, à leur donner ses devoirs pour qu'ils n'aient pas de retenues, à les laisser copier pendant les devoirs notés et surveillés, à leur préparer des programme de révisions, tout leur expliquer de nouveau. Hermione qui n'aimait pas tricher mais qui pourtant s'était sacrifiée pour eux, pour leur réussite scolaire, pour leur vie, leur survie…._

Bien sûr, les autres étaient un peu jaloux, non très jaloux. Pour eux j'étais la chouchoutte, la préférée des professeurs. Qu'ils étaient bêtes !! Au lieu de penser à des choses comme ça, ils auraient pu travailler un peu plus chez eux et avoir des notes équivalentes aux miennes. Mais bon, ne nous écartons pas du sujet.

Pendant que nous dévorions nos glaces, Tatie m'a félicitée pour mon travail exemplaire et m'a dit qu'elle voulait m'offrir un cadeau pour me récompenser. 

Devine qu'est ce que c'était mon cadeau ? TOI !! 

Elle m'a dit que c'était pour écrire tout ce que je voulais dedans sauf mes devoirs !!! Elle a bien précisé que c'était interdit, absolument interdit !!! Alors je vais essayer de respecter son désir !! 

Quand j'ai enlevé l'emballage qui te recouvrait et que je t'ai vu, je suis tout de suite tombé sous ton charme !! Tu es très beau avec ta belle couverture bleue à reflets, tes pages sont très agréables à noircir de mots. 

Et puis j'avais besoin de toi. Avant je ne le savais pas mais je viens de me rendre compte que d'avoir un confident qui t'écoute tout le temps sans te contredire c'est plutôt agréable !! J'avais besoin de ce confident car je sais qu'avec Elisa et Sarah je ne peux pas parler comme je peux le faire avec toi. Si je leur raconte un truc ou si je leur expose un problème, elles se mettent à pouffer comme des pintades. Oui je sais ce n'est pas très gentil ce que je viens de dire mais c'est vrai, parfois elles sont un peu gamines, je me demande si on est sur la même longueur d'onde mais parfois j'en doute fortement.

Mais je n'ai pas fini mon histoire et le plus important reste à venir.

_Petite Hermione, mais que vas-tu nous annoncer de si important ??? _

Nous étions en route pour aller chercher la voiture au parking quand mon regard fut soudain attiré par quelque chose. Au début, je ne savais pas quoi, je ne voyais pas quoi. Mais au fur et à mesure, il m'est apparu plus clair, plus net. 

Il semblait là depuis des années mais pourtant ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je l'ai remarqué. Bizarre, cela m'a semblé bizarre et je ne pouvais me l'expliquer. Ce petit pub semblait être ignoré par tous. Il faut dire que son nom n'est pas très racoleur : 'Le Chaudron Baveur', question enseigne, peut mieux faire. [ N.D.As : excusez moi mais cet après-midi, c'était mon conseil de classe alors vous comprenez d'où vient l'expression]. 

Mais moi, j'étais obnubilée par ce pub et une force incontrôlable me poussait à m'approcher ! Mais Ninie et Vicky m'ont prise pour une folle car elles m'ont demandé plusieurs fois ce que je regardais avec les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. J'ai bien essayé de leur montrer le Chaudron Baveur mais elles n'ont rien vu et ont prétexté que le soleil m'avait tapé trop fort sur la tête. 

Après un dernier coup d'œil à la devanture du pub, elle m'ont entraînée en me tirant par la main jusqu'à la voiture ! Et nous sommes rentrées à la maison, des questions me trottant dans la tête à me rendre malade. 

_Harry ferma trente secondes les yeux et il se rappela la première fois qu'il avait vu le Chaudron Baveur. Les circonstances étaient telles qu'il croyait à tout ce qu'il voyait ! Il venait d'apprendre qu'il était un sorcier célèbre, se promenait dans Londres avec un __demi-géant__ et était ravi d'avoir échapper aux Dursley. Rien le préparait vraiment à ce qu'il allait vivre une fois avoir franchi le Chaudron Baveur et entré sur le Chemin de Traverse. _

_Pourtant il avait tout traversé et se demandait en ce moment si il n'avait pas eu tort de le faire. _

_Si il n'avait pas appris qu'il était un sorcier, il ne serait jamais allé à Poudlard, n'aurait jamais fait la connaissance de Malefoy, Ombrage, Rogue, Peter Pettigrow, et ... Voldemort. _

_Si il n'avait pas été à Poudlard, il n'aurait jamais arrêté les complots de __Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom__ et le monde des sorciers dans lequel il vivait depuis 7 ans et qu'il aimait serait alors plongé dans un cahot épouvantable. _

_Si il n'avait pas franchi le mur du Chemin de Traverse, il n'aurait jamais pris le Poudlard express, ni participer à un match de Quidditch, ni fait la connaissance de McGonagall, de Firenze, de Dumbledore, de Hagrid, de Sirius, de ses parents, de la famille Weasley, de Ron, d'Hermione. _

_Si il n'avait pas appris qu'il était un sorcier, il n'aurait pas connu Hermione, sa Hermione, son Hermione qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne plus voir. _

_Si il était resté auprès des Dursley, Hermione serait peut-être vivante, elle serait peut-être ailleurs, elle ne serait sûrement pas là où elle est maintenant. _

_Mais écoute Harry, tu n'aurais jamais connu son sourire, sa vie, ses manies de toujours savoir la bonne réponse, son bonheur qu'elle donnait sans compter, sans attendre un retour. Non, tu n'aurais pas connu celle pour qui tu aurais donné ta vie. _

_Tu me manques, petite sœur. _

Je n'y comprenais rien et c'est à la maison que j'eus ma réponse.

Papa et Maman étaient rentrés un peu plus tôt et nous attendaient. Une étrange lettre traînait sur le meuble de l'entrée et Maman m'a dit qu'elle était pour moi. 

Je dis étrange car elle avait un aspect étrange. On aurait dit qu'elle venait du passé. Sur un papier vieilli, jauni comme du parchemin ou du papyrus, était écrite à l'encre vert émeraude, mon adresse. L'écriture était calligraphiée, semblait avoir été tracée à la plume comme autrefois. C'était beau et l'enveloppe me fascinait. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça de bizarre. Il n'y avait pas de timbre et l'enveloppe était fermée avec un sceau représentant un lion, un blaireau, un aigle et un serpent qui entouraient un 'P'. 

Je tenais l'enveloppe et mes yeux étaient aussi écarquillés que tout à l'heure. Ils étaient rivés sur l'adresse. Etrange. Vraiment étrange. Qui avait écrit une chose pareille ? Qui épiait mes moindres faits et gestes ? Il était inscrit sur cette enveloppe : Miss Hermione Granger, à Londres pour le moment, 75, Springfield Avenue, Richmond, London. 

Bizarre. Vraiment bizarre. 

C'était un drôle de sentiment de se sentir épier comme ça ! Je ne sais pas comment la personne qui m'écrivait faisait mais je me suis sentie mal à l'aise. Mais je ne savais pas ce que tout cela voulait dire. 

Mes yeux toujours fixés sur l'enveloppe et son sceau, mes jambes me portèrent jusqu'au salon où je m'assis sur le canapé pour ouvrir cette lettre qui m'intriguait au plus haut point. Je redoutais ce que j'allais y trouver et je restais assise comme ça, à la contempler pendant de longues minutes, l'esprit écartelé entre ma curiosité et ma crainte. Mais tel un petit diable, ma curiosité l'emporta et je ne fus pas au bout de mes surprises.

_Harry s'apprêta à tourner la page quand un morceau de papier tomba. Ron se pencha pour le ramasser et, avant même de le déplier, sut de quoi il s'agissait. C'était la lettre dont parlait Hermione dans ses premières pages de journal. La première lettre qu'ELLE avait reçue de Poudlard. Ron l'ouvrit et se mit à la lire à Harry qui se mit à imaginer sa meilleure amie découvrant sa véritable identit : celle de sorcière. _

**COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

**Directeur : Albus Dumbledore**

**Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin**

**Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-Chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers. [il se la pète même pas un peu, Dumbledore !!]**

**Chère Melle Granger,**

**Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.**

**La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. **

**Veuillez croire, chère Melle Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.**

**Minerva McGonagall, Directrice adjointe.__**

****

****

Je n'y croyais pas. C'était impossible ! Non ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai lu, lu et relu 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 et des dizaines de fois cette lettre avant de comprendre. 

Non pas que je n'avais pas saisi le sens de cette lettre, celui qui me disait : Hermione, tu es inscrite dans un collège, un collège de sorcellerie, donc tu es une sorcière. Hermione tu es une sorcière. 

Je ne pouvais y croire. Pourquoi, un jour comme ça, il faut que j'apprenne que je suis pas comme Sarah ou comme Elisa, que je suis une sorcière, que je dois aller dans un collège où je ne connais personne, où je serais loin de ma famille, de ceux que j'aime. 

Pourquoi faut-il qu'une lettre de parchemin écrite à l'encre verte vienne tout chamboulée dans ma vie ? Je n'avais pas besoin de ça !! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi moi ? 

Je venais de comprendre le véritable sens de cette révélation. Le fait que j'étais différente, le fait que je serais rejetée par tout le monde car je ne suis pas comme eux, le fait que je devais partir je ne sais où à l'assaut d'une autre culture, d'un monde, d'un monde de magie dont je ne connaissais rien ou presque : je ne connaissais que Moi dans ce nouveau monde. 

Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas y aller.

_Ron et Harry se regardèrent d'un air perplexe. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'elle avait eu cette réaction. Ils n'avaient jamais su qu'elle avait eu si peur d'être ce qu'elle était. Elle ne leur en avait jamais parler. Jamais. _

_Comment la meilleure élève de Poudlard avait pu se détester à ce point ? Comment avait-elle pu renier son identité qu'elle avait parfaitement assumée par la suite ? C'était paradoxal. Ils ne comprenaient pas. _

_Hermione ne leur avait jamais révéler la partie de sa vie avant d'être une sorcière, mise à part pour les moments heureux qu'elle avait eu envie de leur faire partager mais ils avaient toujours cru que pour elle, ce moment était un moment heureux. _

_Apparemment ils s'étaient trompés. Sur toute la ligne. _

_Pour Ron il l'avait toujours su : être né dans une des dernières familles sorcières de sang pur y était pour quelques choses. _

_Pour Harry, la surprise avait été au rendez-vous mais il l'avait plutôt bien pris : il avait été heureux de quitter les Dursley et leur enfers. _

_Sur le moment, ils auraient aimé pouvoir la consoler, la serrer dans leurs bras, la rassurer mais ils ne le pouvaient pas. _

_Harry aurait voulu lui raconter comment, lui l'avait appris. Comment les lettres de Poudlard l'avaient poursuivi à travers toute l'Angleterre, jusqu'au beau milieu d'un lac. _

_Comment il avait rencontré pour la première fois Rubeus Hagrid qui lui avait alors appris qu'il était un sorcier. _

_Comment il avait pris les choses d'une manière idiote : il n'y avait pas cru, ce n'était qu'un horrible malentendu. _

_C'était impossible qu'il soit un sorcier sinon comment se fait-il qu'il n'avait pas pu changer la famille Dursley en crapauds à chaque fois qu'il l'enfermait dans son placard ? S'il avait été capable de vaincre le plu grand sorcier du monde, comment se faisait-il que Dudley ait pu le traiter comme un ballon de football ? _

_C'est pourquoi il avait tout simplement répondu au garde chasse de Poudlard : « Hagrid, je crois que vous avez fait un erreur. Je ne suis pas un sorcier. » Réponse idiote. Je suis un sorcier._

Heureusement que je n'avais pas lu la lettre à voix haute. Je n'aurais pas pu prévoir la réaction de mes parents, de ma tante, de ma cousine. Ils me regardaient avec des yeux remplis d'amour et ne semblaient pas comprendre. Normal. Logique. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit dans cette lettre du malheur. 

Je n'avais pas sentie les larmes affluer dans mes yeux, couler sur mes joues, inonder mon visage. Je ne contrôlait plus mes doigts et je laissait tomber la feuille maudite sur le sol, sans esquisser un mouvement pour la rattraper. 

Qu'elle tombe jusqu'aux Enfers, que je ne la voie plus !!! 

Ma mère ne bougea pas, pas plus que mon père et Ninie ou Victoria. Ils me laissèrent monter dans ma chambre sans prononcer un mot, sans faire un geste, sans essayer de m'arrêter, laissant mon cœur et mes larmes dicter ma conduite. 

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans ma chambre que j'entendis mes proches bouger. Ma mère ramassa la lettre et la lut. Rien qu'une fois. Cela lui suffit pour comprendre ce que je n'avais pas saisi dès la première lecture. Elle la passa à mon père qui laissa échapper un « Comme Grand-mère Yvonne ». 

La tête enfouie sous mes oreillers et mes pleurs, je n'entendis pas entrer ma mère. Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'elle caressa mes cheveux et s'assit sur mon lit que je pris conscience de sa présence.

Et commença un dialogue plein d'amour.

Ma mère est formidable. Elle a un don pour trouver les mots justes, les mots qui rassurent, les mots qu cajolent. Et elle me raconta tout. Et j'appris que la grand-mère de Papa, Yvonne, avait été elle aussi une sorcière mais que la branche magique c'était éteinte quand son fils, né sans pouvoir magique, avait épousé une femme qui n'était pas une sorcière et avait donné une descendance dépourvue de pourvoir magique. 

Jusqu'à moi. Il a fallu que la magie me tombe dessus, et pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? J'ai plein de cousins et de cousines qui auraient pu prétendre au poste de sorcier de la famille. Mais non, le destin m'a choisi et je dois maintenant l'assumer. 

Ma mère est si merveilleuse : elle m'a serré longuement dans ses bras avec tout l'amour qu'une mère peu porter et donner à son enfant. Elle m'a assurée que je resterais toujours, pour toujours, sa petite Mione chérie. Pour toute ma famille, je resterais la petite Mione qu'ils connaissaient, pouvoirs magiques ou non. 

Elle me raconta aussi comment mon père avait été bercé pendant son enfance de récits sorciers racontés par sa grand-mère Yvonne préférée. Il était habitué à ce monde sans rien en connaître, et était très fier de moi, d'après ma mère. Il était curieux de connaître un peu mieux ce monde qui pour lui signifiait contes, soirées au coin du feu, rires, émerveillement...

Elle m'assura que Vicky et Ninie avaient été très heureuses pour moi, qu'elles étaient sûres que cette nouvelle vie m'apporteraient beaucoup de choses.

Elle me parla longuement, sans me laisser le temps de répondre, séchant mes larmes avec de douces caresses du bout des ses doigts. Sa voix me berçait, me rassurait, m'emportait vers des régions inexplorées par mes yeux. 

Puis mon père arriva, me fixa d'un regard plein de tendresse, d'amour, de compassion : je n'y décelait pas une seule pointe de peur ou de haine, mais plutôt un soupçon de jalousie. Il aurait tant aimé être à ma place. 

Papa s'assit sur le bord de mon lit, juste à côté de Maman qui me tenait la main et commença à me raconter tout ce que sa grand-mère avait pu lui dire sur Poudlard et le monde des sorciers.

Il m'a définitivement conquis : ses histoires étaient tellement drôles, tellement magiques, enchanteresses, que l'impatience me gagna. 

« Ma petite poupée magique serait si pressée de quitter son vieux père ? » 

Le monde magique m'attirait : je sentais que j'avais plus à apprendre là-bas que ici, que ma vie et mon destin étaient déjà tracés. 

Cher, mon cher, journal, tu dois trouver mon style changé depuis le début : mes sentiments de joie et de bonheur ont laissé la place à de la tristesse, de l'incompréhension, du dégoût et puis bientôt à de l'envie et de l'impatience.

Mais peut-être que ma condition de sorcière peut m'apporter des réponses aux nombreuses questions que je me pose. Sans le savoir, peut-être que j'avais fait ma première rencontre avec le monde magique en passant devant le Chaudron Baveur, pub exclusivement sorcier.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut que je réponde à la direction de Poudlard, pour confirmer mon inscription. Comment ? Il était précisé 'Hibou' dans la lettre. Je ne possède pas de hibou. 

Qu'est-ce que.. ? Oui c'est bien un hululement d'hibou. 

Lançant un regard par le fenêtre, j'aperçois un Grand Duc majestueux qui a l'air d'attendre ma lettre. Je vais donc lui éviter une trop pénible attente. 

Merci de m'avoir écoutée, supportée peut-être.

Je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

Je suis une sorcière.

Hermione.

Fin à 23h16.

_Avant de tourner la page pour continuer la lecture, Harry sentit sous ses doigts la présence d'une autre feuille, sans doute la liste des fournitures pour la première année. Harry prit le morceau de papier et le tendit à Ron._

_-A toi l'honneur, Ron. Ouvre-le pour savoir ce que c'est._

_Ron déplia le parchemin et les nombreuses ratures de la feuille lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'un brouillon. Il lut avec douceur la lettre qu'elle avait envoyée pour la première fois à Poudlard. _

**Professeur McGonagall,**

**Malgré la surprise de cette révélation, je me dois de répondre à votre lettre. **

**C'est avec enthousiasme que je vous confirme mon inscription : vous pouvez compter sur ma présence le 1 er Septembre à Poudlard.**

**Mais vivant dans une famille sans pouvoirs magiques et ne connaissant aucun sorcier, je ne sais comment fonctionne le monde des sorciers.**

**Je vous serais obligée si vous pouvez m'indiquer quelques éléments, comme la liste des fournitures, l'endroit où nous pouvons nous les procurer, comment on se rend à Poudlard.. **

**Merci beaucoup, Professeur.**

**Hermione Granger.**

Par la lecture de cette lettre, Harry se revit sur le Chemin de Traverse la première fois : complètement déboussolé, n'étant au courant de rien du tout qui ait un rapport avec le monde sorcier, et ne s'en sentit que plus proche d'Hermione.

Ron, quant à lui, pleurait en silence la perte de son unique amour. 

Le silence s'était abattu dans la pièce, les enveloppant de ténèbres et de souvenirs.

Harry, voyant que son meilleur ami n'était pas dans la capacité de lire le journal, tourna la page.

*~*~*

Voilà. Deuxième chapitre terminé.

Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais moi je sais comment vous allez me le dire !!!

Vous avez devin : Review avec le petit bouton Go en bas à gauche de votre écran.

Maintenant, je passe le flambeau à Zeeve Lélula, la coupine aux mille et une fautes d'orthographes !!!

Je plaisante yékéya, me tue pas !!!!

Babar. 


End file.
